


Soft, gentle, wrapped up.

by Linisen



Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 6, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ballet Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nesting Shop AU, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Smut, shop au, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Find anything you like?” a familiar voice called, and Victor smiled even before he turned, unable to hold back as he turned, coming to face his crush. Yuuri smiled warmly, those pretty plump lips pink and looking soft. How would it feel, to press his own against them, see if Yuuri tasted as wonderful as he smelled, if he was as warm as his gaze, Victor looked away up at the pillows he had been eyeing. “Pink isn’t usually your color Victor.”Or. Victor is terribly smitten with the alpha working at the nest shop
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768711
Comments: 74
Kudos: 569
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 18+ on Ice Discord server’s AU Week - day 6 - Shop AU. 
> 
> Beta read by the lovely[Sae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity)<3

Victor pulled the hair tie from his hair, the bun unfurrowing and shoulder length hair fell down. Victor sighed, and leaned forward to shake it out from the roots, until he threw his head back again, feeling free after coming out of the obligatory high bun hair-do they all had to wear for dance practice. It was an old-school company, and Victor loved that, the routines, the traditions, the pride in the work. Having to wear tights the exact color Madam Baranovskya demanded, the exact leotard the company approved of, the collar the company decided they saw fit for omegas, that one specific brand of shoe - not as much. However, all of the confinements made coming out feel all the more freeing, and Victor sighed happily as he pulled on his black workout tights and oversized sweatshirt, the worn sneakers and put on his favorite lace collar. Spring had really come with full force, and Victor pulled out the jeans jacket from his locker in the company omega changing room, not having to bundle up in thick overcoats anymore. He pulled his sunglasses out last, placing them on his head before stopping by the mirror by the door to swipe some lip balm over his lips.

“Are you going shopping?” Guang Hong asked, and Victor looked over his own shoulder in the mirror at the other omega, trying not to blush at the implication he knew was unsaid but evident in Guang Hong’s smirk. Victor cleared his throat, pushing the hair behind his ear on his right side. “One would wonder how many nests you have, needing so much material.”

“Shut up,” Victor shot back, unable to hold back his smile. “I need new blankets.” 

“Sure you do,” Guang Hong agreed, sarcasm evident in his tone. He looked over at Victor again, smiling. “Do you want company?”

“No,” Victor said with a shake of his head. “I wouldn’t want to keep you.”

“Oh, so long shopping spree today?” Guang Hong laughed with a wink. “Spoiling the alpha I see.”

“I doubt he knows I exist,” Victor muttered, looking down at his hands as he pulled his leather backpack forward to place the lip balm in. He didn’t need to turn back to know Guang Hong was rolling his eyes at him, but he did anyway, turning as the fellow omega closed his own locker.

“He greets you by name,” Guang Hong insisted. “He looks at you as if he wishes he could share a nest with you instead of selling them to you.”

“Ugh don’t get my hopes up,” Victor laughed, flicking his hair back, butterflies filling his stomach by the mere idea of sharing a nest with his crush. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, like Lilia’s letting any of us miss any practice before the premiere,” Guang Hong said with a giggle, following Victor out as he pushed the door open, moving down the winding hallway to the back door. “I fear we have a much more grueling practice tomorrow.”

“Probably,” Victor agreed, pushing the door leading out open, pulling his sunglasses down as the sun blinded him. “I can only hope no one goes out and acts like an idiot like last time.”  
“Yes, me too,” Guang Hong, both of the shuddering at the memory of the absolutely murdering practices Lilia had put them through when she found out a few from the company had gone out partying two weeks before their previous show opened. Everyone had paid for that. “Okay, say hey to nest-boy from me.”

“I hate you,” Victor shot back, but Guang Hong simply giggled, waving as he walked away. Victor smiled as he turned the other way, moving into the city. His destination lay slightly in the outskirts of the shopping district, and Victor knew the way by heart, could probably walk it on autopilot by now. He had no idea how many times he had visited the shop since he came to live here, only that now it was a weekly occurrence for him to take the way past ‘Katsuki Nesting’, always bringing something with him home. That first time he had come for the nesting material, needing new ones since he had moved. Most of the times after that had been for an entirely different matter. 

The doorbell chimed as Victor pushed the door open and walked inside, pulling his glasses up on his head again. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light as he came in. The lighting in the store was always warm, and so was the air, and Victor took a moment to simply take a breath, the completely scentless air of the nesting shop filling his nose. It was rare, to have places be scentless, but Yuuri had explained that it was so that the omegas coming there could pick the material they wanted without having to worry about unwanted scents being on the material. It was so very clever and thoughtful. 

Victor turned towards the register, gaze swiping over it to see if the object of his affections was there. He wasn’t. Victor felt a pout tug at his lips, and schooled his expression to neutralness. He could hear voices further into the shop, one sounding distinctly as Yuuri’s, and decided to head the other way, to wait until Yuuri was free. 

In the meantime Victor browsed the shelves . Everything in the shop was color coded, so Victor moved across green and orange first, colors he never had any interest in. He then passed yellow and turquoise, moving slowly to pass time even though nothing on the shelf was something he would be bringing home. Even if he couldn’t use all of the nesting material he brought home, something still itched uncomfortably by the thought of bringing home something he could never imagine putting in a nest. He passed grey, black and white a little slower, coming to the realisation that Yuuri must be by the nesting beds helping a customer. A part of him wanted to go look, see who Yuuri was talking to and what they were buying. Jealousy always hit Victor like a punch in the gut if he saw someone else flirt with the alpha, and Victor tried to hold back, stopping to look at the pink shelf. 

The first time Victor came into the nesting shop he had been new to the city, to the dancing company, and he knew no one. He had come to his apartment the night before, and everything in him itched and ached to build a nest, to find comfort and safety in the building of a haven, but he had brought only the essentials, telling himself and his mothers that he could get nesting material once he had settled in. That first night had been hell, and he had sought out the best rated nesting shop in the new city as he tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. ‘Katsuki Nesting’ had an almost insanely high grading, and the next morning Victor was there almost as soon as they opened, instincts on edge and scent overwhelmingly sour even for himself. He had stepped in, looked up and met brown gorgeous eyes, pink tinted cheeks, and a scent so wonderfully sweet yet deep - warm. Nothing had been the same since.

“Find anything you like?” a familiar voice called, and Victor smiled even before he turned, unable to hold back as he turned, coming to face his crush. Yuuri smiled warmly, those pretty plump lips pink and looking soft. How would it feel, to press his own against them, see if Yuuri tasted as wonderful as he smelled, if he was as warm as his gaze, Victor looked away up at the pillows he had been eyeing. “Pink isn’t usually your color Victor.”

Victor wanted to whimper, having to clench his jaws together tightly by the idea of the alpha knowing what his preferences were. He might have been coming here far too frequently in the past year, even more so lately, but for Yuuri to know, it did things to Victor that he would never admit to anyone. His inner omega preened by the thought of the alpha of his affections knowing such an intimate thing about him, even though Yuuri was hardly his. 

“Yeah, I was just browsing,” he said instead, turning back to Yuuri to smile. “Just in case.”

“Okay, you want any help?” Yuuri asked, and he was so lovely, wasn’t he? All soft smiles, blue rimmed glasses on his nose, black hair softly flopping over his forehead. Victor wondered if it was as silky as it looked, how it would feel to run his hands through it, if Yuuri would hum in contentment, smile that soft sweet one, or the confidence that appeared so rarely, but made Victor’s entire insides flip if he caught a glimpse of it. He pushed the thoughts away. He was really spacing out today, clearly more affected by Yuuri then he usually was. “We got some new purple sheets a couple of days ago, they’re very soft. I think you’d like them?”

“Oh, you’re so thoughtful Yuuri,” Victor said, warmth rushing through his body at the continued implication of Yuuri knowing what he usually bought. “Yes, I’d love to look at them.” 

“Great,” Yuuri said with a proud smile, and started leading Victor on the familiar path towards the blue and purple section. Victor shopped almost all of his nesting material from this section. In the beginning it had mainly been purple. Victor loved purple, made him feel warm and settled, being surrounded by the soothing color, especially of the darker tones. Then, dark blue had started seeping into his nests, a dark blue pillow in the corner, a soft blanket laced into one of the walls. Victor would say it was because the blue was just next to the purple in the store and that’s how he found them, even though he knew it was because it reminded him of Yuuri, of his glasses and all the soft dark blue shirts he wore over his tight jeans, showing off all his assets. Seriously, who ever gave Yuuri the right to have such sinfully great ass and thighs? Victor was surrounded by dancers all day, bodies losing their excitement once you had seen too many of them, but Yuuri’s exquisite one, covered by so much fabric, always made Victor’s heart race. Yuuri was truly the full package, he was kind, considerate, funny and witty, crazy stubborn and incredibly cute and sexy. He also smelled divine.

“Here we are,” Yuuri said, stopping next to one of the shelves reaching up to one of the higher ones. Victor stopped a little too close, just so he could indulge in that scent, the sweet cheery blossoms, soft vanilla and smoky sandalwood. Victor wished he could tuck his nose into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and take several deep breaths, indulge. Yuuri - unlike few other alphas - didn’t overwhelm Victor with his scent. It was just lovely and sweet, even though it was often laced with nerves. “These were the ones I was talking about.” He smiled sweetly and handed the package over, letting Victor take it. 

“Thank you,” Victor said with a smile, looking down at the sheets. It was a high thread count cotton, and Victor felt himself almost start purring by the thought of this in the bottom of the nest. Yuuri shuffled, and Victor looked up to see a blush bloom on his cheeks. 

“Do you like them?” he asked, and butterflies erupted in Victor’s stomach. He was so gone for this man. It was so dangerous. No one made Victor feel like Yuuri did, and they hardly knew each other, Victor was just someone who came to shop at the store Yuuri’s parents owned. 

“I love them, thank you Yuuri,” Victor said, getting the lovely view of Yuuri blushing even deeper as he smiled. “You always take good care of me.”

“I just thought of you when we got them at the end of last week,” Yuuri said, biting his lips slightly. Victor took a deep breath. Okay, that was almost flirting - right? It could be flirting? Victor should try, it wasn’t like he hadn’t before. He just chickened out at the last minute every time. How hard could it be to ask someone out anyway? 

“Yuuri,” Victor started, but the doorbell drowned out half of the name, Yuuri looking away from him to the door. Victor sighed, this was starting out great, today wasn’t his day either it seemed. 

“Yuuri!” a chipper voice Victor knew very well rang through the store, and Victor had to clench his jaw tightly as jealousy rose like bile up his throat. It was insane. Yuuri wasn’t his, and he had never shown any interest in the omega that had just stepped into the store, and yet Victor’s mind was screaming to remove Yuuri from the rival. Luckily he saw Yuuri let out a sigh, and it settled him slightly, even if it was a very soft, yet tired one. 

“I will be right back,” Yuuri said, looking up to lock eyes with Victor, waiting until Victor gave him a nod, the sheets Yuuri had handed him clutched to his chest. Yuuri smiled, one of those soft and sweet ones, and Victor gave one back, blushing slightly. God Yuuri was so pretty. Yuuri left then, and Victor turned back to the shelf, picking at a small pillow as he pretended not to be listening in. Minami was a younger omega, who Victor guessed spent at least as much time in the shop as Victor did. Victor almost snorted, even if it made something hollow spread through his chest. He was so pathetic, lusting after an alpha who so many omegas came in to make heart eyes at. Minami was hardly the only one Victor had bumped into, who came with no real interest to buy anything, just drooling over Yuuri… but wasn’t that what Victor was doing too? 

His fingers slipped from the pillow, but he still brought the sheets to the register. He leaned over the desk, trying but failing not to look down the row of shelves, where he could hear voices. Minami was chipper as always, bouncing as Yuuri tried to direct him towards what he was asking for. Minami reached out to touch his arm and Victor had to look away, even though he was pretty sure he saw Yuuri move back away from the touch. He couldn’t keep his gaze away for long, and soon he had to look back, seeing Yuuri having taken a step away from the young omega. Yuuri glanced back towards the register, and caught Victor’s eyes, Victor waving slightly as he straightened. Yuuri managed to detangle from Minami then, walking with quick steps towards the register. 

“Leaving already?” he asked, and god did he know what saying things like that did to Victor’s heart? “Sorry I had to-”

“Not at all,” Victor cut in with a smile, shaking his head so his silver bob danced around his head. “You have work to do, I get it.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, but his brows drew down to a frown. “You want the sheets?”

“Ah, yes please,” Victor said with a smile, placing them on the counter. Yuuri took them and scanned the label, the figures fluttering down to well below half the prize on the tag as Yuuri tapped on the screen as Victor held his card against the machine. Victor was about to ask what had happened. He hadn’t seen any discount labels by the shelf. Yuuri turned his deep dark eyes up at him though, and Victor’s heart stopped for a moment as they locked eyes, Yuuri smiling softly. 

“Here you go,” Yuuri said as he reached the sheets over, Victor swallowing thickly as he thanked him, pulled his backpack from his back, opening it to push it in with all his dance clothes. “How is dance practice?”

“Good,” Victor said with a smile. “We’re getting closer to the premiere, so a lot of hard work.”

“I would love to see it,” Yuuri said, hands resting on the counter. “You always seem to work so hard. I bet it’s amazing.”

“I could bring you a flyer if you’d like?” Victor offered, heart flipping treacherously in his chest at the almost compliment. He wanted Yuuri to come see him dance, to show off in the way he knew best, through movements of his body. “If you want?”

“I would love that,” Yuuri said with a smile, wider and more honest than the other ones had been. “I hope to see you soon, so I can see it.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed, already meling under Yuuri’s wonderful gaze. “I’ll come by with it in a few days.”

Victor left after that, and he walked as if on clouds the entire way back, humming along to the music in his earbuds as he walked into his apartment, crouching down to pet Makka who came to meet him at the door. He spent a good moment petting and cooing at her, before he brought the sheets and dance clothes to the laundry machine. He turned back then, ignoring the shelves that were overstocked with pillows and blankets, far more than he could ever need, and headed out with Makka for a walk.

“How does it feel today, the day after the premiere?” Chris asked as they walked side by side towards the Katsuki nesting shop. 

“Pretty good, we were very stable I think. Hopefully it wasn't a fluke,” Victor said as he turned to smile at his friend. Chris has come to check out the premiere of the dancing show, and since Victor’s been raging about this nest shop at every change he got, Chris had insisted to come check it out, and maybe bring something home for his mate. Phichit had to stay at home for work, and since it was really Victor and Chris who were childhood friends, it wasn’t a big deal for the alpha to come visit him alone. 

“I agree,” Chris said. “It reminded me of how much I miss dancing, maybe I should get back to it. It’s so much work though. I know how much time goes into making something so synced.” Victor had been working hard before the premiere, but now that the show had started Lilia gave them some breathing room between shows. They still had practice, but not as long hours. The premier had gone well last night, and Lilia gave them the morning off, meeting instead after lunch. It was good, since it gave Victor the chance to hang out with Chris a little more. Chris would meet another friend that night when Victor danced, and would leave tomorrow morning. 

“I know, but you don’t have to dance professionally, you can do it just for fun,” Victor said as they came up to the shop door, pushing it open for Chris to step inside. “You can take up pole again if the barre feels too much like old times.”

“Yeah maybe I will,” Chris agreed as they came to a stop just inside the door, looking around with wide eyes. “Woah this is huge.”

“I know!” Victor all but squealed, feeling very proud even though he had no reason to. He looked to the register, spotting Mrs. Katsuki - please Vicchan call me Hiroko - arranging some things on the counter. He waived, and she smiled at him, waiving back. “So, what do you think Phichit would want?”

“Mhh,” Chris said as he looked around. “He usually likes green.”

“This way then,” Victor said, guiding his friend towards the green display as if he worked there. With how much time he spent in there it almost felt like he did. “Which kind of green?”

“I think more the pastel ones,” Chris said as he looked up at the display, brows furrowed. “He seems to enjoy those.”

“Can I help you- oh,” a familiar voice said, and Victor turned quickly, smiling widely as he came face to face with Yuuri, feeling his expression fall as he came to face him. Yuuri’s jaw was clenched, brows shot up and eyes wide as he looked between Victor and Chris, before his brows furrowed. Strange. Victor had never seen him act in such a way. “Victor. Hi.”

“Hello Yuuri,” Victor said, feeling like butterflies did somersaults in his stomach as Yuuri said his name, even if he felt slightly strange under Yuuri’s pinched expression. “How are you?”

“Uhm, good,” Yurui said, still looking between them. “Did you want help with anything?”

“This is Chris,” Victor said with a smile, trying to will down his blush, hoping Chris wouldn’t notice his far too obvious crush and tease him about it later. “Chris this is Yuuri, he works here. He’s an expert in finding just what you want.” 

“Hi,” Chis said, and Yuuri nodded, jaw still clenched. Victor caught Yuuri’s gaze drifting to Victor’s neck, and Victor bared it almost unconsciously. God he was so gone. He could just as well have said ‘take me’ and it would be just as obvious. Chris chuckled, and Victor resisted the urge to kick him. Yeah, he was definitely going to get teased later. “I’m looking for some nesting material for my mate.”

“Uhm,” Yuuri said, eyes drifting back to Chris and then to Victor. “Okay, do you have anything in mind?” 

“Phichit, my mate who’s at home, likes green,” Chris said, expression extremely amused. Victor looked at him, frowning at the weird way Chris had said that. He had no idea what was going on. “So I think he would enjoy one of the pastel ones, he usually doesn’t like things to be too soft.” 

Victor turned back to see Yuuri turn scarlet, cheeks more flushed then he had ever seen them, he truly had no idea what was going on, was about to ask if Yuuri was okay when the alpha jumped into helping Chris, sending small glances at Victor as he did.

“Oh my god,” Chris laughed as they left the store, bag with several pillows, blankets and scent blocking candles swinging between them. “Victor you never told me you had that poor alpha wound so tight?”

“What?” Victor asked in a breath, high pitched and squeaking. “I don’t- Yuuri doesn’t- If anything it’s the other way around!” Victor protested, feeling his cheeks heat as Chris laughed even more. “Stop! It’s not funny that I have this major unanswered crush on him.” 

“Victor,” Chris said in a tone that could only mean he was about to scold Victor for something. “I thought he was about to lose it when he saw us together. He was clearly fighting really hard not to get possessive over you being there with an alpha. He thought we were a couple.”

“What?” Victor exclaimed, eyes wide, emotions in turmoil. “He- Why would you say that?” 

“He kept looking at my bondmark and then back at your neck, and you just bared it for him,” Chris said, starting to giggle again. “Oh my god you are smitten with him! I didn’t even notice him being so jealous.”

“You think he likes me?” Victor asked, voice much quieter now. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but Chris was a good friend, and he wouldn’t say something like this to Victor if he didn’t believe it. Chris smiled wide and nodded. 

“I think he likes you a lot,” Chris confirmed. “It makes so much sense now, the way you go on and on about that shop, the obscene amounts of nesting material in the apartment. You should just ask him out.” 

“I wish I could Chris,” Victor sighed, turning his eyes down to the ground. “Every time I try someone disturbs us. It’s like it’s jinxed.”

Chris tsked, and Victor looked back at him, meeting his friend's warm gaze. “I know it’s scary,” he said, and Victor let out a deep sigh, nerves rushing through his body. “Especially if you really like him already, but try? I was scared about asking Peach out too, and that worked out well.” 

“It did,” Victor agrees. He was so happy for Chris having found the courage to ask Phichit out, for them finding each other. “I’ll try. I’ll try to be brave.”

Four bouquets of flowers decorated Victor’s place along the makeup and costume in the backstage area. It was the second week of shows, and Victor adored it, the lights warming his skin as he moved, to tell a story with his body, to get lost in the feeling of the character. He smiled at the lobby staff that had brought them in while the show was on intermission, scrunching his nose in annoyance as he looked them over. 

Three were familiar. One was from the company, the same white lilies Lilia always placed at every dancer's spot, so they always had something to bring with them out for the bows. Two were big blusterous things of red roses, almost identical, because apparently alphas thought courting worked the same way no matter who they were trying to woo. They were from wealthy alphas who were asking to court Victor. He had met them both on different occasions, events for the company and theater. Both of them were insanely rich, and knotheaded alphas who only saw him as a jewel to decorate their arm. A trophy mate to flaunter. _No thank you_. 

The fourth was new though, and Victor crouched down to caress the petals of the smaller bouquet, blue and purple flowers put together prettily. Victor leaned down to press his nose into it, smiling at the sweet smell. There was a card in it, and he pulled it out, heart racing as he caught sight of who had signed it. He read over several times, and then had to rush through changing for the second act, heart racing as he danced his heart out, made sure every step was perfect, every movement filled with emotion. He read it again as he picked the flowers up, and again as he stepped up on stage and waited for his turn to step up and accept the applause. He smiled widely as he looked over the faceless crowd, wishing he knew where he should turn to see him. It was impossible of course, but he was there, and Victor was incredibly happy for it. 

_I am so happy to finally be able to come see you dance. You danced beautifully._

_\- Yuuri_

_________________________________

It was late on Monday evening when Victor had time to visit the shop next, close to closing time. The show always took a break on Monday and Wednesday, and Victor had a skip in his step as he moved towards the shop. Yuuri had seen him dance, and it had been one of Victor’s best performances. He might feel slightly smug, but after the conversation with Chris, as well as the flowers, Victor couldn’t help but harbour a slight sliver of hope that maybe Yuuri felt something similar, if not as much as Victor, then maybe at least some interest. He was going to try to ask him out, he had to be brave and try. He would never forgive himself if one of the other omegas like Minami or Hikaru got to Yuuri first. 

The bell chimed in its familiar way as Victor stepped inside, and Victor smiled, glancing around the shop as he did. He spotted Yuuri down by the nesting beds, and made a beeline for the section, one he rarely visited. Victor wished he could afford a proper nesting bed. His bed was alright, but these were all round with built in edges on three fourths of it, creating a beautiful start of a nest. He pushed the thoughts away, smiling wider as Yuuri turned towards him.

“Hi Yuuri,” Victor greeted, and Yuuri’s cheeks turned pink, even as he smiled. “How are you?”

“Hi Victor, I’m good,” he said as Victor came to stand next to him, maybe a little closer then he would with anyone else. “I went to see the show on Thursday. You were magnificent. I guessed you would be, but that was truly breathtaking.” 

Victor preened under the praise, and bit his lip as he looked at Yuuri from below his lashes. “Thank you,” he said, longing to reach out and touch. He held back though, even though Yuuri’s soft expression, his excited and happy scent, made it very hard to hold back. “Thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful.”

“I’m sure you get flowers all the time,” Yuuri pointed out, looking away across the shop. “You should, you’re an amazing dancer.” 

“I do,” Victor agreed, heart beating up in his throat as he took a step closer, lowering his voice. “None of them are from you though.” 

Yuuri’s face snapped back to him, and Victor got to see his eyes widen as he took in how close Victor was. He hadn’t meant to get this close, so close he could just take half a step closer and they would be touching. “Victor,” Yuuri breathed, eyes darting down to Victor’s lips and then back up. Oh. Oh how Victor wanted him to act on that impulse. 

“I really like you,” Victor started, no turning back now. Yuuri’s breath hitched, the sound too loud in the otherwise empty and quiet store. Yuuri took a step closer, and Victor let his hands come up to hand on his upper arms, feeling like he was falling. Was this really happening?

“I really like you too,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, his own eyes darting to Yuuri’s lips and then back to his dark eyes. Gods he was so beautiful. 

“Can I kiss you, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, the alpha being the one to close the distance, eyes falling close as Yuuri’s lips came to press softly at his own. Victor let out a soft gasp, his hands moving up from Yuuri’s arms to wrap around his neck, Yuuri’s hands having found a home on his hips. Yuuri kissed, sweetly, tentatively but not unsure, sweet and exploring. Victor kissed him back, letting his fingers play with the hair at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, humming at the sensation of how soft it was. 

Yuuri’s lips were incredibly soft, and when he let his hands travel back to Victor’s back, pressing them firmer together, Victor felt as though he was going to faint from being so overwhelmed. The kisses stayed slow and sweet, and Victor adored it. No one had ever kissed him so thoroughly, and they hadn’t even deepened the kiss yet. Yuuri’s tongue swiped at the seam of Victor’s lips, and he gasped, feeling Yuuri’s tongue slide into his mouth. It was wet and slick, and it made Victor's stomach flip, the grip he had on Yuuri’s neck tightening as he let his tongue slide against Yuuri’s, getting lost in the sensation of Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Yuuri!” Hiroko’s voice rang through the store, startling them both to pull away from the kiss. They were still holding on to each other, but as footsteps approached they stepped away, Victor not sure where to look. “Time to close up!” Victor looked up just as she came into view, her expression turning from surprise to far too knowing. “Oh,” she said with a smile, and Victor could smell Yuuri’s scnet turn embarrassed. “Why don’t you leave the closing up to me Yuuri,” she said with a proud smile. 

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, and Victor felt very much like a teenager, being caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Then, Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his, and then he tugged Victor out of the shop. A giddy feeling filled Victor as they walked out, and he couldn’t stop himself from giggling, Yuuri turning around with betrayal in his eyes.

“It’s not funny,” he protested, even though he was already smiling, clearing holding back laughter. “Stop.”

“I can’t believe your mom caught us making out,” Victor giggled, and Yuuri’s resolve cracked, the alpha staring to laugh too, both of them simply giggling and laughing, fingers laced together. It took a long time until they calmed, and Yuuri did first, stepping closer to press his lips to Victor’s again, quieting the giggling, even if Victor couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Can I take you to dinner now?” he asked, and Victor nodded as he smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor’s steps were quick as he hurried from the dance studio towards Yuuri’s apartment , or well, their apartment as of yesterday. Victor let out a squeal as a wide smile spread on his lips. It was inevitable. Thinking about Yuuri almost always brought a grin to his lips, and thinking about their joint home really made it impossible to hold back. Victor loathed not having been able to spend the first day of them officially living in the same apartment together, but unfortunately Madam Baranovskya didn’t care about Victor's personal life, so he had to conform to going to dance practice, mind half elsewhere, and hope the day would pass quickly.

A year had passed since they went on their impromptu first date after being caught by Yuuri’s mother making out inside the nest shop. Their relationship had been slowly building. They had gone on many dates, had many sleep-overs, getting to know each other through each other’s interests and held many conversations that lasted until the sun started rising in the morning. Victor loved it. He hadn't had many relationships prior to the one with Yuuri, but none had been like this. Yuuri cared for him from the start, about his views, his interests, about who he was. He always listened intensively when Victor told a story, never shied away from Victor’s over the top antics that so many said were unomegalike, and he always held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Even when it was hard and they misunderstood each other or were scared that the other was going to leave or grow tired of them, they managed in the end. Victor was sure they still had things to work on as their relationship progressed, but they were so much better at talking now than in the beginning, and it was a deep conversation where they both opened up about what they really wanted out of this relationship that had led to them taking this step of moving in together. Victor could hardly believe it was happening. As of yesterday, they lived together. Yuuri Katsuki, the most handsome, kind, sweet and sexy alpha in the world, wanted to live with Victor. It was like a dream come true. 

The previous day had consisted of hauling all of Victor's things into Yuuri’s apartment, which was much bigger than Victor's very small studio, and had made the decision of where to live easy. It helped that Victor loved Yuuri’s apartment. It was roomy but still cozy, with an open kitchen and living room area, a big bedroom with an adjacent bathroom, as well as a guest room and a balcony, high ceilings and deep windows. They had spent the weekend prior cleaning the apartment, and Yuuri had made room for all of Victor's things, and now, all Victor wanted was to go home and gather Yuuri in his arms and kiss him silly. He felt like a love crazy fool, but he couldn't help but smile as he put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door to their home.

The scent of Yuuri filled his nose instantly, and it seeped into Victor’s body like a feeling of home. That was one of the reasons he loved this space too. Yuuri had lived there for a few years, and unlike the nest shop where everything was scentless - here everything smelled like Yuuri. It was perfect. Victor hurried to pull his jacket off as well as kick off his shoes, rushing into the apartment in search of his alpha. The fact that they had been separated all day, Victor having left a sleeping beautiful Yuuri in their bed, made the urgency even greater to be close. Victor longed to hold him now, to wrap his arms around his waist and tuck his nose into Yuuri’s neck, breathe him in. 

“Yuuri!” he called, moving with quick steps towards the bedroom when he saw Yuuri wasn’t in the kitchen. 

“In here!” Yuuri called from behind the half closed door of the bedroom, and Victor pushed it open with a smile, only to falter as he stepped through. His eyes grew wide, heart stuttering as his eyes fell on the new furniture in the middle of the room that had not been there when he left that morning. A gasp left his lips, and he looked over at Yuuri who was standing a few meters to his right, biting his lower lip and with a blush on his cheeks, looking sheepishly towards him. “Do you like it?” he asked. 

Victor’s eyes fell on the beautiful nesting bed again, round with a deep purple mattress, higher edges covering three quarters of the sides, leaving an opening at the bottom, facing the door. Four posters stood around the bed, sheer purple and dark blue fabric hanging down from the top of it, creating a secure feeling around the nest, even though the fabrics were partly tied up right now. The rest of the nest was bare, but Victor could see all of his nesting material scattered around the room, ready to be placed on the bed. It was the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen. 

Tears filled his eyes. He had seen this nesting bed before, and had drooled over it in Yuuri’s parents shop several times. He had never owned a nesting bed, but he had always dreamt of having one, remembering his own mothers’ pretty pink and white nest from when he was growing up. This was so much, Victor could barely take it in. He took a shaky breath, and then looked over towards Yuuri, who was there in an instant, hands on his hips as Victor smiled, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, and Victor kissed him, even though he was smiling so wide he could barely manage. He had a hard time finding words, heart racing so incredibly fast in his chest, the scent of his joys filling the entire room. Yuuri seemed to smell it, a soft giggle leaving his lips as Victor started pressing his own all over Yuuri’s face. “I take it that it was a good surprise?” he asked, and Victor nodded, leaning back so he could catch Yuuri’s eye. 

“It’s- Yuuri,” he said, still a bit breathless. “I love it. I didn’t know you were- I- I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Yuuri said, pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s lips. “You’ve been eyeing it for so long and I thought… I wanted you to have a good nest. I want you to have everything you want.”

Victor was going to die from heart failure at this rate, how had he found such a sweet alpha? “You are so good to me,” Victor said, pressing another lingering kiss to Yuuri’s lips, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair. He broke away several moments later, a need tingling in his fingers. “Can I build the nest for us now?”

Yuuri laughed, soft and sweet as he nodded. “Yes I would very much enjoy that,” Yuuri agreed, letting Victor go. “Tell me if you need me to do anything.”

“Have you scented the bed?” Victor asked as he caressed over Yuuri’s cheeks, Yuuri shaking his head in response. “Would you do that for me?”

“Of course,” Yuuri answered, already pushing the sleeves of his sweatshirt up to his elbows. “Just the bed or?”

“Everything,” Victor said with a smile, and Yuuri laughed, walking over to the bed to start while Victor walked over to the other side of the bed from the one Yuuri started thoroughly scenting. Victor pressed his hands into the bedding to feel how soft it was, feeling out the padded edges to see how he would start constructing around them. The nest was beautiful as a base to build on, and Victor took his time looking through his materials, their conversations flowing on how their respective days had been as they both worked with the nest. 

Yuuri was so thorough, and Victor's heart swelled with how much care he took into helping Victor, scenting everything he asked, giving Victor space to move around the bed to arrange the pillows and blankets and sheets as he wanted. It was a very personal process, creating a nest, and since Victor hadn’t worked with this bed it took more time than usual. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind though, leaving sweet kisses on his cheeks, and held him from behind as Victor considered the nest before his next move. At one point Yuuri left to make dinner, and once it was finished Victor managed to pull himself away long enough to eat and play footsie under the table, before coming back into the bedroom to finish the nest. Yuuri was not allowed to enter then. Victor wanted to do the last parts himself, to show his alpha what a good space he had made for them. 

He made sure the nest felt perfect, blankets woven into patterns along the edges, pillows stacked against them, sheets pulled taut and smooth, comforter laying to the side. Victor smiled as he started pulling his clothes off, grabbing the short blue silk robe from the bathroom, before walking over to open the door to the bedroom. 

Yuuri looked over from the TV as soon as the door opened, the game he had been playing paused, controller in hand. He smiled as Victor opened the door to a crack, and nerves filled Victor’s stomach, and he smiled sweetly back.

“You want to see it?” he asked, leaning back against the doorframe as he pushed the door open even further, lowering his lashes. A blush bloomed on Yuuri’s cheeks, and Victor loved how his eyes glanced down his body, dark eyes coming back to meet his own. 

“Yes,” Yuuri said in a rushed breath, and then turned back to the TV, probably to turn off the game. This was good. It gave Victor the opportunity to slink back into the room, crawling into the nest and half sit against the edge of it. The built in edges were sturdier than any he could build with pillows, which was great for moments like this, where Victor could extend his long legs and hike the robe up his thigh, the sheer fabric framing the nest perfectly now, just giving a hint of his body inside. He had turned the light low, and when Yuuri stepped in Victor could hear his breath hitch, making a shiver rush down Victor's spine. It was a bit silly maybe, it wasn’t as if this was their first time, far from it, but something about Yuuri always affected him so much, it made him putty in the alpha’s hands. It was a wonderful feeling.

“Hi love,” Victor said as Yuuri approached, the alpha moving the fabric carefully to the side as he came up to the nest. He had removed his glasses, and his dark eyes roamed over Victor's body. Victor almost felt like purring under the attention. “Join me?”

“I would love to,” Yuuri agreed, moving the fabric even further to the side as he crawled in. Victor welcomed him with open arms, and Yuuri fit so nicely on top of him, legs tangling together as they kissed slowly. Yuuri already smelled aroused, and it made Victor sigh happily, feeling heat surge through his body. He loved that Yuuri was so attracted to him, but that it wasn’t all it was. Yuuri cared for him so much beyond his body and his appearance, and it was that which made Victor love him the most, how he loved all of Victor, not conditions. 

Yuuri broke away from the kiss, lips red and wet, and started pressing his lips to Victor’s neck instead. “What a pretty nest you’ve built,” Yuuri said against the sensitive scent gland on Victor's throat, and Victor gasped, legs falling open fully as Yuuri settled between them. “So beautiful and soft, so safe.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, the words seeping into his heart and building a home there. He didn’t know how much he had wanted to hear that, to know that Yuuri liked their nest that Victor had built for them. Yuuri humed, pressing lingering kissed over Victor’s scent gland again, sucking a mark right under it. “Oh.”

Victor’s hands found their way under Yuuri’s shirt, and slowly pulled it up, Yuuri taking the hint and rising slightly between Victor’s knees. Victor followed him up, and as Yuuri’s chest became bare he leaned forward to kiss it, nipped and sucked, leaving marks as he did. Yuuri gasped, fingers tangling in Victor’s shoulder length hair as Victor explored his skin with his mouth. It was slow and sweet. They had all the time in the world after all. 

“That feels so good,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor hummed, continuing to kiss over Yuuri’s ribcage as his hands moved from his hips to tease over Yuuri’s clothed erection. “V-Vitya, aaah.” 

“So hard Yuuri,” Victor teased, as if he wasn’t the same, already wet, the room already smelling like sweet slick. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri breahed and then he was pushing Victor back into the nest, kissing with much more intent this time, mouth pressed together demanding as their tongues slid together. Yuuri rolled his hips down into Victor’s groin, making both of them moan into the kiss. “Can I take this off?” Yuuri asked, hands already playing with the ties of the robe. Victor nodded as he chased Yuuri’s lips again, and Yuuri rose only enough to give himself room to untie the robe and push it open. He broke off fully from Victor’s lips then, rising to look down at Victor’s exposed body. It felt so wonderful here, under Yuuri’s attention and touch, in this safe space that was theirs, that they had created together. Yuuri’s fingers caressed down his chest, thumbs stopping to caress Victor’s right nipple to hardness, before moving to the other to give it the same treatment.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, yes,” Victor panted, each and every touch of Yuuri’s sending more arousal rushing through Victor’s veins. He spread his legs even wider, trying to reach for Yuuri’s pants to pull them down, without much success. “Aaaah.”

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the world Vitya,” Yuuri said, continuing to caress down Victor’s body once the omega’s nipples were almost too sensitive. “I’m the luckiest alpha in the world, having such a wonderful boyfriend build a nest for us.”  
“Yuuri mmh,” Victor moaned, his entire body tingling with anticipation as Yuuri’s hands moved closer and closer to where he wanted to be touched. Yuuri stopped before he reached it though, and Victor whined, deep and desperate. “Don’t stooop.” 

“Would you turn around?” Yuuri asked with a low voice, and Victor nodded as he looked into Yuuri’s dark eyes. He was very happy to roll over on his stomach, Yuuri peeling the robe from his shoulders and off. “So pretty,” Yuuri praised, hands moving down Victor’s sides as Yuuri’s mouth started pressing kisses down his spine. Victor pressed up, presenting, and Yuuri growled lowly, sending even more sparks of need through Victor’s body. “Perfect.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, arching his back even more so to show himself off, turning his head so he could look at the alpha properly. Yuuri’s eyes were roaming over his body, but came to meet his, Victor pressing back toward Yuuri’s groin. “Touch me please.”

“Can I taste?” Yuuri asked, and Victor whined, more slick seeping out of him to wet his hole and thighs. Yuuri smirked knowingly. “Yeah?”

“Please,” Victor said, and Yuuri didn’t let him wait long, settling into a good position behind him. Victor felt a fleeting kiss so his tailbone first, and then Yuuri moved down, licking along the cleft of his ass towards his hole as he spread his cheeks wide. Victor grabbed the sheets tight, his cock hanging heavy and untouched between his legs. He had his face pushed into the nest, and it smelled like them, and it just heightened it all. Yuuri was everywhere around him, and it was just how he wanted it. “Yeeees,” he moaned loudly as Yuuri’s tongue started to circle his rim, and then move over to lick with wide strokes. “Yes Yuuri yes.”

Yuuri licked and sucked, and when Victor was trembling, so wet and needing, he pushed his tongue inside. Victor jumped but moaned, the feeling of being opened so good, but not enough to calm the fire licking up his body. Yuuri fucked his tongue into him, and soon a finger joined, before Yuuri pulled his face back, two fingers entering Victor when he was relaxed enough. 

“You always taste so good,” Yuuri panted, and Victor whined, pressing back to meet Yuuri’s fingers. “I feel like I can stay there forever, but then again, I really want to be in you too.”

“Hnnng,” Victor moaned, turning his face to look back at Yuuri again. “I- mmh, I want that too.”

“Yeah? Think you can take another finger?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, feeling himself be stretched even wider as Yuuri added one more. Yuuri fingers moved slowly in and out, teasing, not touching where Victor wanted them the most. Yuuri could have him coming in the matter of a few minutes, it had happened before, but it wasn’t what they wanted tonight. They wanted to savour this. Their first time in their home, in their nest. Victor clenched around Yuuri’s fingers, and he could hear the alpha swear behind him, and Victor did it again. 

“More,” he whined, fluttering his lashes in that way he knew made Yuuri slightly weak in the knees. “I need alpha’s cock.” 

“Mmh,” Yuuri moaned but nodded, pulling his hand from Victor’s body slowly. Victor clenched around the emptiness, but watched hungrily as Yuuri finally removed his pants, his thick cock bobbing free. Victor had to hold back from turning to take it in his mouth. He loved to see Yuuri’s expression as he sucked him off, but that could wait for another time. He wanted Yuuri inside him more. Yuuri moaned again as he wrapped a hand around himself, the slick on his hand coating his cock. He only gave a few pumps, but he kept Victor’s gaze the entire time, smirk on his lips. “You want me?”

“All the time,” Victor admitted breathlessly, and Yuuri laughed sweetly, leaning down to box him in. Victor rose slightly, twisting uncomfortably so he could kiss Yuuri on the mouth. It was a weird angle, but it felt right, especially when he felt the head of Yuuri’s cock press against his entrance, hard and so warm. “Yes Yuuri, fill me,” he whispered into the alpha’s lips. Yuuri groaned, but soon he was pushing in, Victor feeling himself open up as Yuuri’s thick cock filled him. “Aaah.”

Yuuri moaned too, and when he was fully seated in Victor, warm strong arms wrapped around the omega’s waist, Yuuri pulling them both up so they were standing on their knees in the middle of the nest. The shifted angle made Victor feel even fuller, and he gasped, head tilted back over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“So pretty,” Yuuri praised as his hips started moving, fucking into Victor as a slow pace, each push and pull of his cock inside Victor grazing his prostate. “So warm and wet and tight. I love being inside you.”

“Aaah,” Victor gasped, hands coming up to tangle in Yuuri’s hair as the alpha started kissing his neck, sucking marks into the scent gland. “I love it too. So- aah- so much.”

“Vityaaa,” Yuuri moaned, one hand wrapping around Victor’s cock to stroke slowly, the other coming to pinch a nipple. Victor was in heaven, caught between so much stimulation, Yuuri’s aroused and possessive pheromones thick around them, mixing with Victor’s own. Yuuri grazed his teeth up behind his ear, cock still moving in and out of Victor slowly, sucking his earlobe into his mouth as Victor trembled, chanting Yuuri’s name.

“You want to ride me?” Yuuri asked when Victor was so close to coming, hips slowing, leaving Victor an oversensitive mess. Victor nodded, twisting so he could kiss Yuuri slowly as the alpha pulled out. He caught his breath as Yuuri settled down against the high part of the nest edges, like a headboard, looking at his alpha. Yuuri was covered in love marks, old and new, and his chest were flushed, cock standing proudly between his legs. Yuuri’s hair was messier than usual, and his brown eyes were lust blown. He was gorgeous. Victor had no idea how he became so lucky as to get to have ths. 

“You’re so sexy Yuuri,” Victor purred as he crawled over to the alpha, settling himself into his lap. “You drive me crazy.” He wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock, stroking him slowly, getting to see the alpha’s head fall back on a moan. “So hot, so caring, all mine.” 

“Aah- all yours,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor kissed him as he rose, lining Yuuri up and sinking down on his cock. It felt perfect to be filled again, Victor grabbing the headboard behind Yuuri to ground himself. “Aah, Vityaaa.”  
“So thick Yuuri,” Victor panted, starting to move instantly. Desperation rushed in his veins, and he needed friction, the closeness of orgasm that Yuuri had brought him to previously still ringing in his body. “Oh, oh.”  
Yuuri’s hands found his hips, and then he drove up into Victor, both of them moving in tandem towards pleasure, a string of moans, yeses and each other’s names falling from their lips. Yuuri’s hand found Victor’s erection just as Victor felt Yuuri’s knot start to press against his entrance, and his mouth found Yuuri’s in a wet kiss, biting and sucking at his lower lip.

“Close, close, clo-aaah,” he moaned, and Yuuri nodded, his hand speeding up as Victor slammed down harder. The knot sank in, and they both groaned loudly, a rush of pleasure filling Victor’s body as he came, feeling Yuuri come inside him at the same time. It was glorious, sharing pleasure with Yuuri, and he loved Yuuri filling him with his come, just as much as he loved coming over Yuuri’s chest, making him smell even more like Victor's now. 

Once the waves of pleasure calmed, Victor slumped forward, and Yuuri caught him, kissing his nose and cheekbones lazily and sloppy, as if just pressing his lips to anything he could reach. Victor held on tight, still panting, loving the closeness, loving how Yuuri started tracing patterns on his back, how his knot locked them together, how he smelled content, in love, like Victor’s. 

“Best moving in present,” Victor said softly once he had found his words again, breaths less laboured. He turned to press his lips to Yuuri’s and smiled. “I love you.”

“I’m so glad you liked it. I’ve wanted to buy it for you ever since the first time you came into the shop,” Yuuri admitted, looking well fucked and sated, and Victor kissed him again and again as he giggled. They had both been so silly, thinking the other wasn’t interested. “I’m glad I could now.”

“You spoil me,” Victor said, and Yuuri got that determined look in his eyes as he shook his head, cupping Victor’s face to kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips. 

“You deserve everything,” Yuuri said determinedly, and Victor sighed happily, kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
